Netto's Awakening: Road to Adolescence
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Set after Rockman EXE Axess anime. Netto Hikari makes the transition from elementary to junior high, and gets to experience many things in life, such as entering puberty, falling in love, being a NET Saver, and hardships while at the same time he begins his new-found relationship with Meiru Sakurai as her slowly grew up to a teenager.
1. Final Battle with Dr Regal

**Netto's Awakening: Road to Adolescence**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**Rockman EXE** is owned by Capcom Co. Ltd._  
_The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Hello, and welcome to this fic! I know...I already uploaded the previous version years before, but an unexpected situation occurred and I was forced to take it down as I though I should wait and see if and when "the storm would come and pass", and seeing that all is calm, I decided to re-upload it...

But, I thought of adding a few twists here after reading the back-up copy I saved, and decided to give it a different beginning so as to give the story some sense and would fit the overall plot. That way readers would understand it more clearly and be able to relate well.

While most of the chapters from my previous version would remain the same, I'll be adding original plots from the start and in mid-way, so it would feel like a new fic. Hey, **Dragon Ball Kai** did it, re-airing the existing story but adding new animation and all, so I thought I would try and do the same. It wouldn't hurt though, as long as the story's good.

Well, that's all for now. Time to start this fic and enjoy!

* * *

The scene shifts to the city where the final battle involving **Netto Hikari** and his friends taking on the threat as a three-way battle ensued between the Net Savers, **Shade Man** and **Dr. Regal**, though most of the buildings got damaged in the melee despite Netto's timely arrival to stop Shade Man, as Regal made his appearance and revealed his plan, which unveils a tower of Dimensional Area Converters and covers the entire planet, making possible for Regal to Cross Fuse with his Navi, which soon becomes apparent as Shade Man turns his ire on his actual target .

By then, Dr. Regal brought out and uses a Dark Synchro Chip to fuse with his Net-Navi, **Laser Man**, and there he revealed his Cross Fusion form yet Shade Man wasn't intimidated and challenges him, but the next scene had a different result, which Netto witnessed before his eyes as the Regal/Laser Man Fusion overpowers the Darkloid and then proceeds to rip Shade Man to shreds, deleting him.

"You think I would be intimidated by your worthless Cross Fusion, Regal?"

"Why don't you come and test me to see if your foolishness would prove you right...?"

"You irrelevant life form! I'll kill you and your Navi!"

"..."

"AAAARRRGGGHHH!"

"Who is irrelevant now? Surely, Shade Man...you're nothing but a deletable insect...waiting for you to be deleted."

"N-no...how can this...be...?"

"Never underestimate us humans...now you may die..."

"AAAAAIIIEEE!"

Then, feeling that nothing can stop him, the giant-sized Laser Man begin attacking cities throughout the world, resulting in casualties and the Net Saver couldn't stand by watching this happen and started to make an attempt to him the mad scientist from doing further damage to the city and went after Regal/Laser Man Fusion. At first, when he catches up to the madman/Laser Man fusion, he tries to stop him but is unable to, almost getting hurt in the process.

"Stop, Regal!"

"Out of my way, brat!"

"I'll stop you!"

"Begone!"

"OOOFFF!"

"Now to lay waste in this city..."

"I'll stop you!"

"Then you're welcome to try, boy!"

Seeking another method, Netto uses Double-Soul during Cross Fusion to fight Regal, but it zaps his power. By then, Cross Fusion **Blues** reappears to help fight, but Regal proceeds to attack the Sci-Labs. However, the pleas of the Net-Navis' souls (powering the Dimensional Area Converters) revives Netto and he achieves Full-Synchro, completely destroying Dr. Regal. With peace restored, everyone watches a night sky of shooting stars. Peace has been restored and everyone had a dinner buffet at the Hikari residence, with **Meiru Sakurai **wishing that Netto would notice her, while Netto was a bit clueless on what he wish for besides food.

**-x-**

Elsewhere, news of Regal's defeat came as a relieving news now that peace has been restored, as people are now coming back to their hoes and offices now that the threat has passed and can start their ordinary lives again with no risks of getting in the midst of chaos, and business is starting to get back on track, but there are those who welcomed the news as they too can make their own "names" to try and become the "top man" of the city in terms of power and notoriety, such as **Takeo Inukai** and **Hide Narcy**.

As the city basks in the restoration of peace, little did its citizens know that the "calm" wouldn't last long as new threats would come and attempt to disrupt it, but Netto and his friends are there, ready to defend the city from any threat that would come and try to cause terror for everyone and everything else.

**-x-**

Over the next few weeks, Netto, Meiru and others are resuming their school lives with **Mariko Ozono** being their teacher and is giving out lectures while reminding them that the final exams are due within the week, which Netto mentally balked as he hasn't been studying given his "commitments" but Meiru is willing to help him out and he is thankful for that.

"WWWAAAHH! I forgot! Final exams are coming! I'm too preoccupied with Dr. Regal and I missed out a lot!"

"Netto..."

"Um...Meiru...I know it's embarrassing but..."

"Want me to help you study...?"

"Will you help me?"

"Sure...you saved the world...and you even saved me...so this is I can repay you..."

"Thanks!"

"Let's start reviewing..."

And a week later, when the finals came, Netto narrowly answered nearly all of the questions, and a week later he got the results and passed them all, and he thanked Meiru for his help. This made them get closer together and within a few months the school year ended, and now Netto is gearing up for the next two years where he will finally be facing his final steps in elementary school, and soon, junior high.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you like the opening chapter, where I sort of connected it with the final episode of **Rockman EXE Axess** episode 50, and then use it as an opening narrative for this fic. This is the best I could think of to cap off Netto's start to enter the road to his upcoming teenage years as he is about to enter puberty, and...the rest is self-explanatory. At least I'm making a new start in re-launching this fic to give it a different approach though the plot would remain the same with a new twist.

My apologies for the rather short opening chapter, as this is all I can come up with, but in the next upcoming chapters it'll improve as they would get longer.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Netto spends the final years in elementary and is about to graduate, while the onset of puberty kicks in, where he would get to see first-hand on the changes in his body.


	2. Final Year In Elementary School

**Netto's Awakening: Road to Adolescence**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**Rockman EXE** is owned by Capcom Co. Ltd._  
_The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Looks like things went well despite the low turnout but I guess I can't be picky since it's been three years since I last updated a Rockman EXE fic, but as long as I get reviews, it's fine as I'll be patient and see if more readers would be attracted to this fic and I will continue to upload new chapters for the benefit of Rockman EXE fans...

And surprisingly, I got just 7 reviews...and that is enough for me to bring in the second chapter...so many thanks for the reviews...

As stated before, while most of the chapters from my previous version would remain the same, I'll be adding original plots from the start and in mid-way, so it would feel like a new fic. Hey, **Dragon Ball Kai** did it, re-airing the existing story but adding new animation and all, so I thought I would try and do the same. It wouldn't hurt though, as long as the story's good.

In this chapter Netto will spent the final year in elementary as he is going to start making a transition to junior high and he will notice the changes in his body as the onset of puberty is about to begin.

Well, that's all for now. Time to boot up this chapter, and enjoy!

* * *

Two years have passed since the "passing" of Dr. Regal, and the city is now at peace and its citizens have recovered from the ordeal that they felt since the rampage that the mad scientist has caused, and with Regal's death, so was Shade Man, who became Regal's "unfortunate victim", and with his deletion, his followers have scampered and no longer made any attempts to cause chaos within the human world.

The scene shifts to the city where **Netto Hikari** and his friends taking the final year in elementary as they are now taking the 6th and final year and this is a crucial year for Hetto as he is just several months away before he graduate elementary nd soon he would enroll in junior high,

school year ended, and now Netto is gearing up for the next two years where he will finally be facing his final steps in elementary school, and soon, junior high. Joining Netto in attending the 6th year are his friends and fellow Net Savers **Tohru Hikawa**, **Dekao Oyama**, and **Meiru Sakurai**, who are also attending the same school and are also classmates. Thankfully, **Mariko Ozono** became their homeroom teacher and things made the class much livelier than before.

Like Netto, their status as Net Savers are kept a secret and each would convene if an emergency from Meijin Eguchi would summon either one of them though Netto would end up being the one chosen to deal with the Darkloid threat somewhere within or near his school, and Meiru would end up covering for his "missing in action" during class. Dekao and Tohru would make "pick-up" comments seeing that a romance would develop between the childhood friends much to Netto's embarrassment.

"Hey, Netto...better show Meiru your appreciation after she covered up for you..."

"She's right...she deserved a reward..."

"Yeah, yeah..."

"Though we're classmates now in our final year as elementary students...don't expect us to cover your butt if you decide to go out and beat up Darkloids..."

"I know..."

"Say...show Meiru your appreciation by kissing her..."

"Right...and even ask her out...and go to a love hotel..."

"Guys...knock it off! We're too young for that...!"

And so things went on as Netto and his friends started to attend class as a teacher arrive and lectures are about to commence.

**-x-**

As a month passed by, things went well for the near-adolescent friends until Netto receives a secret emergency call from Meijin, in which a Darkloid is seen within a police station and his assistance would be needed, and Netto appeared reluctant as he is just a day before a long quiz is set to be given tomorrow, so he asked Meiru to help cover for him which she accepted and the Net Saver is forced to sneak out of school.

"Eh? You need to sneak out of school?"

"Er...yeah...Meijin called me and...well..."

"Sigh...really..."

"Sorry..."

"Fine..."

"Really? Thanks!"

"But come to my house tonight...I'm giving you a crash course...so no complaining!"

"Sigh...fine...see you later..."

As Netto sneaked out of school, he saw a police car waiting for him as the policeman, who is one of Meijin's subordinates, signaled the Net Saver to board the vehicle, and there the car left, with the policeman tells the boy of the current situation. Netto listened intently and felt that something is off as he sensed that something is not right.

**-x-**

The next day, Netto was beat as he is forced to stay over at Meiru's house to have last-minute review as today is the day for the first long test and thankfully he managed to memorize some of the important parts of the subjects and so the teacher arrived and the long quiz has commenced, and there the classroom became silent as all of the students' eyes are focused on their papers which is what Netto and Meiru are doing right now.

After about 40 minutes the long test is over and when the teacher left, Meiru approached Netto and asked him how the test go, with the boy giving a "thumb's up" sign, which she smiled, seeing that last night's tutoring paid off, and as the two talked more, the next subject's teacher came and there she announces that in three days from now a long test will take place, and while Netto sighed, Meiru assured to him that things will be fine as this would be their final year in elementary, which he reluctantly sighed in relief.

"Oh boy..."

"What...?"

"Another test..."

"Come on...you passed the long quiz..."

"Yeah...but now this..."

"That's what you'll have to expect...besides...we're in our final year...so bear with it...and I'll giveyou last-minute studying if needed...so no complaining!"

"Eh?"

"Got a problem?"

"...er...no..."

**-x-**

Six months have passed and things went well for Netto, and as the school year is halfway before the end, the Net Saver's grades were somewhat "safe", as so far his first and second term grades were mostly "B", thanks in part to Meiru's tutoring, and this further made the two childhood friends more closer, though not yet bordering on romance.

One day, Meiru is standing on a table to help replace a defective light bulb with Netto holding the table to support Meiru's balance, and there he accidentally saw her creamy thigh, which is the where the onset of "changes" happening to the Net Saver as Netto's staring (out of innocent curiosity) at her legs caused a bodily reaction in him, as his penis started to harden and this made him feel both aroused, and uncomfortable. He even blushed when he realized this and by then Meiru got down after replacing the light bulb and there she noticed him tucking out his shirt.

"Netto...? Is there something wrong...?"

"Eeep! No! I'm fine!"

"Then why are you tucking out your shirt?"

"I'm heading for the toilet! Upset stomach!"

"Eh? Are you...?"

"Gotta go!"

"Netto...? Wait!"

"See you later!"

Netto hurriedly left the classroom and went to the boys' toilet where he locked himself inside one of the cubicles and undressed his lower clothes, and there, for the first time, he get to see his erection, and there he first felt the sensual feeling as his penis throbbed hard and pointing straight, which he felt good at first, but also worried as this has never happened before, and mentally wished it would "return to normal".

"_What's going on? Why is my penis standing up and hard...? Feels good...but is this normal...? Gotta ask someone...maybe a doctor..._"

While tempted to touch himself, he held back, realizing that he is still in school, and after hearing other boys coming inside, he kept still and stayed quiet, not wanting to attract any attention that would lead to an awkward moment, so he mentally wished that his organ would "go back to normal".

After a few minutes his penis softened back to normal and he put on his lower clothes again, and mentally thanked that Meiru didn't noticed it or otherwise she would get wild ideas and misunderstood everything, as well as he is not sure how to tell her that his organ hardened for the first time.

"_She might go ballistic if she saw this...who knows what she would think if she saw it...she might even misunderstood me..._"

As Netto left the toilet, he heads back to the classroom where Meiru is waiting, and there he felt awkward as she asked him what happened, which he claims that he had an "upset stomach" and had to "blow up", which she accepted, and there they went back to their classroom to spend the rest of their time before school time ended for the day.

**-x-**

After a few more months, it was the final month of the elementary school year, and both Netto, Meiru and their friends are among the candidates to graduate elementary school and there they took the final exams and two weeks later, they graduated elementary, and are now a few months away before entering junior high school, which both Meiru and Netto chose their new school so that they can attend together. Both their parents approved of this and now their life as "high schoolers" are about to commence.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope that this chapter is worth the wait, and I hope you like this one, though not much action is shown apart from Netto experiencing his FIRST arousal.

Now that he and Meiru have graduated elementary, they are now embarking their next "adventure" en route to junior high, and there Netto is getting onto the "next level/phase" in his life as he is now about to commence in "puberty stage" as well as the hardship of an emerging adolescent.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Netto is all set to enter junior high, where he and Meiru are about to "fit in" with their new-found "high school-life", while the onset of puberty kicks in, where he would get to see first-hand on the changes in his body.


	3. First Day In Junior High School

**Netto's Awakening: Road to Adolescence**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Rockman EXE** is owned by Capcom Co. Ltd.

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Looks like things went well after getting LOTS of reviews, but then I realized that making the next chapter didn't came as easy as I thought, resulting in taking a month before I could complete chapter 3. But despite the turnout I will continue to upload new chapters for the benefit of Rockman EXE fans even if it would take me another month to mtype down the next chapter...

In this chapter Netto will spent the first year in junior high and will make some "adjustments" as to how he would "fit in" within his new environment, but then faces more problems as his "commitment" as a "Net Saver" would get in the way of his studies, and that he will notice the changes in his body as the onset of puberty is about to begin.

Well, that's all for now. Time to start this fic and enjoy!

* * *

A few months have passed have passed after graduating from elementary school, and now Netto is getting ready to attend the first day of classes in junior high, with Meiru waiting outside his house and she too is also attending the same school he is in, and now the two are heading for school as they are looking forward to their first day, pleased that things have gotten peaceful in the city with no reports of a stray Darkloid or any of Dr. Regal's followers.

"Netto-kun!"

"Meiru!"

"Ready for the first day in school?"

"Yup! I'm glad that there are no school uniforms in our new school..."

"Me too..."

"And hopefully...no more Darkloids to disturb us..."

"Yeah...so...shall we?"

"Okay!"

Soon they are joined by Tohru Hikawa as he revealed that he too is enrolled in the same school as the other two and the trio are now walking towards he school they are attending, but then their PETs rang and there their Navi's spoke, informing them that stray Darkloids are attacking a daycare center, in which they mysteriously been able to exist in the physical plane without the aid of a dimensional converter, and this spelled shocking for both Netto and Meiru. Netto felt compelled to head for the scene, so Meiru told Tohru to go and help Netto as she will go ahead to school to get a lot of "things" so she can relay if the two boys miss anything.

"Darn...got to go..."

"Okay...leave it to me...Tohru...go help him..."

"Okay...just hope we would be classmates...let us know if we miss anything in case we arrived late in class..."

"Sure."

"Come on, Tohru!"

"I'm right behind you, Netto!"

"Be careful, you two!"

"We will!"

"You go on ahead!"

Nodding, Netto and Tohru went to a nearest establishment and there they initiated their Cross Fusion as Rockman and Iceman, and went to travel through the PC en route to the Cyber World and there they find the "portal" where it leads to the "real world" where the stray Darkloids are attacking a daycare center, with many of the children being mauled, and that's where Rockman and Iceman decided to take immediate action in order to contain the situation.

"Darn! The kids!"

"Look! There's no dimensional converter! How did they...?"

"Never mind it! We got to get them away from the children!"

"I'll put them in ice...the you pull them back here!"

"Got it!"

"Do it now!"

"Grappling Hook!"

"Ice Beam!"

Using a chip that enables a grappling hook to appear, Rockman uses it to tie up and drag the Darkloids back to the Cyber World and there Iceman uses his ice powers to freeze them in place, while Rockman uses a chip to summon his "long sword" and slashes the frozen enemies, and they shattered to pieces that resulted in their deletion, and there the incident ended, but not without some costs, as some of the children, mostly aged 3, were injured badly and ambulances arrived to take the kids to the nearest hospital. Rockman was concerned with this yet Iceman told nothing more he can do and that they too should get going.

"This is bad..."

"Yeah..."

"I wonder who..."

"There's nothing we can do..."

"I know..."

"We better get moving..."

"Yeah..."

"Come on..."

Reluctantly, both Rockman and Iceman left the cyber world and cancelled their Cross Fusion, and both Netto and Tohru head for school to attend their first day of classes at junior high, seeing that they are 30 minutes late given their situation with the Darkloids, though they both felt that they managed to save the children from senseless deaths, yet they are mystified as to how the stray Darkloids were able to assume corporeal forms without the aid of a dimensional converter, which is not around.

**-x-**

Later, both Netto and Tohru arrived, with Netto and Meiru being classmates again in one section while Tohru is in another section, and things went well in their first day in classes, and now Netto is looking forward to the rest of the school year, hoping that no more stray Darkloid would come and disrupt his studies, as he felt that being a junior high student would require a lot of attendance in school. He certainly realized that unlike in elementary, sneaking out now won't be easy, considering that the teachers here are quite strict in terms of school rules.

**-x-**

As the months passed by, Netto had just celebrated his 13th birthday, and he is now officially a teenager, and thanks to his mom, Haruka, his birthday party went well and got to see Meiru in her casual , but sexy dress, and later in the night, Netto got out of the bathroom and went to his bedroom to change, and there he stared at the mirror, noticing the start of developing pubic hair on his private part, and after observing them, he decided to shave it off since he felt like "wearing a beard", and took a scissor and shaver to shave them off.

"Better shave it and see if I look good..."

After several minutes, Netto glanced at the mirror to see his "private area" clean-shaved, feeling that he is "clean" and made a note to shave that area once every month, and then he is about to get his clothes when he saw the photo of him and his friends at the beach, where he gets to see Maeiru in a two-piece bikini, and as he glanced at her, he noticed that her figure has changed, and her curves are noticeable, which his body gave another reaction, and there the 13-year old Net Saver saw this again, and saw how his penis reacted and changed size.

"Ah...! My "birdie" got had again!"

His erection showed that it was almost 6 inches and pointing a bit upward, and there he felt the arousing sensations again, and when he touched it for the first time, his body signal gave him a good feeling, and there he started to touch himself to feel more of that sensation, and he wondered why this felt so good, and why he felt this only now. He never felt THIS good and is pondering on what to do if he ever felt this again.

However, his musing and exploration was interrupted when a knock on the door is heard, and immediately Netto puts on his brief and shorts before opening the door, where his mom is waiting, telling him that dinner is ready, and Netto nodded and said that he will come down in a few minutes. Getting caught like this would cause a LOT of problems, and he had to endure the sensations in the following minutes before his organ softened up. By then, dinner went on and so far he kept composed and is wondering on who to ask regarding his first arousal.

**-x-**

Later, at bed time, Netto glanced at his body as he stripped naked again, and aside from glancing at his organ, he noticed that he developed an "adam's apple", and his voice changed a bit, as well as getting an extra bit of height yet, he is still below average of an adult's height. He wondered if he should ask Rockman about this yet he decided not to as it might be a s complicated than he think, and is even considering of talking to Tohru about this as well.

"Ah well...might as well consider approaching the right person to ask..."

After that, he went to bed to get some rest, and prepare for classes tomorrow.

**-x-**

As the months went by, Netto managed to do well in school, and thanks to Meiru helping out, he managed to study well and overcome some of the tests' difficult questions, amid the threat of the Darkloids pestering the peace of the city, and thanks to some "cover-up" by Meijin, Netto was able to leave school and dealt with the problem. Towards the end of the year, Netto managed to keep his grades above B, and his upcoming Christmas would be a blast. Meiru and Tohru were there to hang out with Netto and are now looking forward to the next year where they would go for second year in junior high.

"Looks like you'll definitely pass the first school year..."

"Yeah...I hope..."

"Luckily Meijin covered you up...and thanks to my tutoring...you did well..."

"Now we can look forward to the next school year..."

"After Christmas and Valentine's Day..."

"And hopefully...no Darkloid..."

"Right..."

"So what next...?"

"The beach!"

**-x-**

Amid the months that have passed, where Netto and friends enjoyed a peaceful, yet disturbing times, there are those who had their share of peace, yet some suffered some tragic circumstances that would play a hand in the fate that would entwine their future encounters with Netto, as the following scenes showed what has "changed the fates" of the said persons who would one day encounter Netto.

- One winter night, two men, both in their late teens (about 19), were seen at a restaurant, where one young man is playing a piano, who is revealed to be a talented pianist, and watching him near a table sipping a drink is also a late teener, who appeared to be an accurate fortune teller, yet he did not made a fortune telling about his friend's fate.

After the piano session at the restaurant, the two men left, and are walking home when a mugger attacked them and the pianist was assaulted, which damaged his hands, and though the mugger was eventually captured, the pianist was taken to a hospital to tend his injuries.

- Several weeks later, the mugger, identified as **Takeshi Asakura**, is thrashing his bed, as he really want to feed off his violent nature, and a lawyer is called to represent Asakura, and the lawyer, identified as **Suichi Kitaoka**, arrived and saw him, he immediately turn down the offer and told Asakura that he hoped to spend the rest of his life in jail. Asakura hissed and vowed to get even with the lawyer.

- A corrupt policeman is seen covering the body of a victim he has killed in an abandoned shop, and so far no one noticed him.

- A college student is making a video game, and his arrogant nature earned disdain from fellow students.

- A wealthy businessman is making a lot of business, yet he wished for more and possibly, control the world.

In a stunning turn of events, each of the aforementioned individuals were approached by a mysterious person, each offering them a PET and a Synchro Chip, and soon the fates of the individuals slowly started to change, and would soon affect Netto;s later life once their paths crossed in an undetermined time of date.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

Hope that this chapter is worth the wait, and I hope you like this one, though not much action is shown apart from Netto experiencing his first months of school, how he slowly noticed the changes in his body, and another of his FIRST arousal.

Now that he, Tohru and Meiru have made through the first year, they are now embarking their next "adventure" en route to 2nd year in junior high, and there Netto is getting onto the "next level/phase" in his life as he is now about to further commence in "puberty stage" as well as the hardship of an emerging adolescent.

* * *

_**Preview:**_

Netto is all set to enter second year in junior high, where he would continue to experience more "changes" in his body, and Meiru will be helping him "understand" the concept of the MALE and FEMALE body.


	4. Biology Lessons

**Netto's Awakening: Road to Adolescence**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Rockman EXE** is owned by Capcom Co. Ltd.

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Looks like things went well after getting LOTS of reviews, but then I realized that making the next chapter didn't came as easy as I thought, resulting in taking a month before I could complete chapter 3. But despite the turnout I will continue to upload new chapters for the benefit of Rockman EXE fans even if it would take me another month to mtype down the next chapter...

In this chapter Netto will spent the final weeks in first year at junior high and will make spend some concentrating on the final exams, not to mention that he is also having another "emergency" as he is summoned by Meijin in addressing the situation at hand.

Lastly, Netto gets some biology lessons and Meiru offers to help him…in a way neither one would expect…

Well, that's all for now. Time to start this fic and enjoy!

* * *

The previous year passed by and the new year as started, as today is last few weeks of February and now Netto must solve the final obstacle in order to pass the first year, and fortunately he managed to overcome both Math and Science, and now he is just a few problems away from reaching the next goal to become a second year in junior high.

It was the last four weeks of classes in February, and school will be over as the advent of March arrives, and soon in the next few months it will be the arrival of summer. Netto, now 14 years old, was gearing up for school, his attire now is just the usual casual shirt and walking shorts and just as he stepped out of his door, he was greeted by Meiru, his close friend, and he was somewhat taken aback at what he just saw: She was wearing a casual, plain white t-shirt, and a mini skirt and casual shoes, minus the stockings.

His eyes were traveling towards her shapely legs, and up towards her upper body, seeing her well-developed breasts. Like him, Meiru is undergoing changes since she is 15 years old and a hence, the same age as Netto. He was blushing at the Meiru's beauty and was totally caught by her charms. Meiru was also blushing, and she went near her neighbor and friend.

"Come on, Netto-kun, we'll be late."

She smiled, and he nodded, while mentally shaking his head and focused on heading to school.

"_Meiru-chan…this is the first time I noticed her beauty…nah…she's my friend…I can't fall in love with her…can't I…_"

Netto thought as they walked towards school. As they were walking by, they didn't notice that someone was watching them from afar.

The time now is 7:55 am , and Netto and Meiru arrived quite early, and both parted ways to attend their classes. As Netto entered his class section, he was greeted by teasing from his classmates.

"Hey, Netto! Where's your sweetie pie?"

"Yeah? I thought you two are dating?"

"So how long have you two been together?"

Netto blushed at the queries and was reacting rather nervously.

"COME ON! Meiru and I are just friends! Nothing's going on between us!"

But as the teasing continues, their biology teacher arrived, and announced the class to take their seats. As their teacher sat down, and the class was behaving modestly, she announced that their topic for today is about the Reproductive System, both male and female, and Netto's male classmates were eager to listen. The teacher sighed, since teenagers these days are more than inclined to listen to topics involving sex. The teacher then posted the chart of the female reproductive organ, as it was the first topic to discuss. Netto grabbed his ballpen and notebook and began to jet down the notes of the lesson.

Since the diaphragm of the female reproductive system was in a drawing form, Netto hardly understood which part of the female organ is stationed, but nevertheless listened intensively.

He referred it to his medical book that he borrowed, but he hardly got the point, but his attention was caught when the hymen was discussed.

After that was over, the biology teacher placed the diaphragm of the male organ, and Netto's male classmates were gearing up, while his female classmates covered their eyes. Netto blushed at that subject, but he had to listen up, since this was part of the lecture.

Since Netto's a guy, he had no problem understanding the basics, and copied every detail. He was quite uncomfortable when the word "erection" was brought in as a topic. And his class had mixed reaction on the discussion.

After class was over, Netto, went to his locker, where he was greeted by his senior classmates, who are in 3rd and 4th year high school. One of the 3rd year students, Renjou Ao, approached Netto, exchanging handshakes.

"Oi, Netto-kun! How's class today?"

"Quite confusing…when discussing sex organs in biology. My male classmates were all go, while I had to cope catching up since the diaphragm didn't help much." Netto replied.

Renjou smirked and, while no one was looking, handed him a DVD disc.

"Here…play this at your house, and you'll learn the difference between a guy and a girl. Just make sure you lock your room, and refer to your notes to help you out."

Renjou gave Netto the disc with a wink, and the two greeted goodbye, and went home when the bell rang.

As Netto was heading home, he didn't notice that Meiru was waving at him since his mind was preoccupied by the biology lecture, since that topic is among the lessons covered by the upcoming final exams. Like Netto, Meiru was also uncomfortable with her biology class, since she had to endure with the topic regarding the male organ. Meiru went to the library to know more about the topic her class had studied, but had trouble understanding. She was also uncomfortable discussing to her female classmates about it, and decided to talk to Netto about it.

**-x-**

At the Hikari Residence, Netto arrived, and noticed that his parents are not yet home, and decided to check out the DVD on the living room set. He went to his room to change clothes, so now he's dressed in tank top shirt, soft fabric shorts and brief, and slippers. As soon as he got down, he loaded the disc into the DVD player, and ws awaiting the show to start. He didn't notice Meiru coming inside, and she saw Netto sitting near the TV set, with his notebook, and a pair of medical encyclopedia books with him.

As the show started, Netto looked baffled as it showed an American woman, aged 18, with blonde hair, was sitting on the bed. Meiru was also confused at what Netto was watching. Then the two teens stared wide-eyed as the American woman was slowly undressing herself until she was fully naked, and Netto noticed that she shaved herself. Netto was getting somewhat uncomfortable, but recalled what Renjou said about referring to his notes, so he took his notebook to see what he might learn something. As Netto looked at the TV, he saw the woman fondling her beast, and slowly rubbed her clitoris. Netto swallowed hard, but maintain his composure.

"_Hmmm…that must be the clitoris…_"

He mumbled, as he shifted his eyes from the TV to his notebook to vice versa. Meiru then decided to step closer to Netto, seeing that he was actually trying to understand the female reproductive organ.

"And I thought you were into porn stuff." She greeted as she sit closer to Netto. Netto shrieked at her entrance, and immediately defended himself.

"M-Meiru…it's not what you think…"

"I know…seeing you moving your face from your notebook to the TV, you're not doing anything perverted." She smiled back.

"Well…you seem to have difficulty understanding the vagina…me, I'm having a little difficulty in understanding the penis. Since you're my closest friend, I thought I decided to discuss it with you."

Netto smiled and was relieved, but their attention was caught when they looked at the TV. The woman was lying down, her legs wide apart, she was thrusting her fingers in and out of her organ, and was gyrating her hips. They saw fluids gushing out. Netto was fixated at the sight, while Meiru finally understood what her female classmates were saying about what women do when having fun alone: masturbation. She saw Netto fixated at the screen, and her eyes caught an unexpected view when she saw something at the center of Netto's shorts. A bulge was forming, and it was getting evident. She then recalled what her biology teacher said about boys getting hard in their pants. Netto noticed it and he blushed, attempting to cover himself.

"So that's it…erections happen when boys see a naked girl and gets aroused." She said.

"Um…ahh…"

"It's ok, Netto. I bet that's the first time you experienced it.".

"Yeah…my first time my penis went like this…" Netto stammered.

Netto and Meiru glanced back at the screen, seeing that the woman was humping her hips faster, more fluids gushing out of her "flower", her finger going in and out of her faster, and was moaning aloud. Netto tried hard to keep his composure, fighting the urge to hold his awakened erection, while Meiru stared in fascination, and then saw the woman reaching her orgasm. Netto looked at his notes, and realized what happened to the woman.

"Hmm…so the girl reached "orgasm"…wonder what a guy's version is like…"

He wondered. Meiru giggled a bit, but blushed as the DVD's footage shows an 18 year old guy approaching, naked and aroused.

"I think that answered your question…"

Netto saw the guy in is aroused form, and Meiru bravely glanced at the guy's organ, and then at Netto's shorts, seeing that the bulge was still there, and saw Netto's hand secretly caressing it. She pretended that she didn't notice it, and looked back at the screen, seeing the girl rubbing her partner's erection.

"That's…" Netto trailed as he looked at the screen.

"Yeah…how the guy masturbates…" Meiru finished her friend's statement. Even though Netto and Meiru are in second year, the education department decided to allow the curriculum to have Biology and sex education as part of the freshmen's subjects, hence Meiru's slight knowledge, while Netto was a bit behind. The two gasp as the scene switches from a girl masturbating her male partner to giving him oral sex. She was putting her partner's erection into her mouth and suckled it, while bobbing her head up and down. Meiru stared at the scene in fascination, while Netto secretly "pinched" his bulging shorts, his arousal getting the best of him. They watched the scene for five minutes, after which the scene shifts to sexual intercourse, in which the guy was slowly inserting his erection onto the girl's vagina. Netto blinked his eyes, then glanced at his notebook. He sensed that something wasn't right.

"Hey…how come the woman isn't bleeding?" Netto asked.

Meiru however, was too shy to reply, but then the sound from the TV caught their attention, as the couple in the TV began to make love. Netto and Meiru were staring in awe at the scene, and he swallowed hard as the scene focuses on the couple's genitals. Netto's erection was throbbing hard, and used all of his will power to stay still, and pretended to look at his notes. Meiru's eyes shifts from the TV to Netto's crotch, seeing it bulging. It was then that Netto looked at Meiru.

"Meiru-chan…why is that girl's organ not bleeding? It says in my notes that a girl would bleed before having sex."

"Because, Netto…a girl's organ only bleed when the hymen is broken, when she have sex for the first time."

The teens turned at the source of the voice. It was Netto's father, Dr. Yuichiro Hikari. Netto's dad smiled, seeing that what the teens were doing are strictly educational.

"I see that you're taking Biology class so seriously. If you need some advice…I'll be glad to help you."

Meiru blushed at the scene and bowed before leaving. Netto sighed, and turned off the TV, took the disc, and went to his room. Netto's dad just smiled, seeing that Netto was growing up rather quickly.

**-x-**

At Meiru's house, she went to her bathroom to take a bath. She recalled the DVD she and Netto watched, and glanced at her pubic area. She wondered if she would look good if she shaved herself. After some thinking, she took a pair of scissor and a razor, and began to shave herself until her pubic area was clean-shaven. She smiled, finding herself more attractive.

**-x-**

Three days later, Netto came home from school, and decided to talk to his father about the reproductive system and others. Yuichiro calmly and professionally lectured to Netto about what he needs to know. This discussion lasted about two hours. He then told Netto to be responsible when the time comes for him to give his virginity away to the one he loves.

"Remember, Netto…sex is not just doing things and doing that…you can only share it to the one you truly love."

Netto nodded and went to his room to change, and when he stared at the mirror, he noticed the thick bush below his belly.

"_Hmm…I wonder if I have to shave it._" He thought, recalling the DVD he watched. He went to the bathroom carrying the shaver, and cut off all of his pubic hair. He stared at the mirror, seeing how good it looked.

"_Heh…I better shave periodically. I really looked clean like this._"

He then recalled the DVD that he and Meiru watched, and to his surprise his organ grew hard. He started to caress it, and it felt so good. Remembering what the girl at the DVD did, he started to rub his hard penis, feeling it throb.

"_Ahh…that feels good…_". He did this for three minutes until he heard footsteps coming and he dressed himself and pretended to sit down and fix his notebooks. As the sounds faded, Rockman appeared on Netto's PET and began teasing him.

"He, he...thought you might get caught..."

"That's not funny, Rockman...I'm just exploring..."

"I know...it's natural for a boy your age...just make sure you control your hormones and that you're alone..."

"I'm not a pervert!"

"Want a bet?"

Seeing that this is getting nowhere, Netto went to bed, and was preparing himself for tomorrow's class.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Though there aren't any actions at the moment, it was necessary that this chapter focuses on Netto's studies, and it was an awkward moment when Meiru joined him to watch the porn movie for "educational purposes".

Good thing Yuichiro took it calmly and sees that the two teens are doing this for their study. If Haruka Hikari were to see this…she would DEFINITELY blew her top thinking that her "only child" becoming a sex maniac…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

As Netto's final exams arrives, he's going to have his hands full. As aside from passing the Biology class, he'll be contending with a new enemy, who has the ability to Cross Fuse and will give Netto a hard time….


	5. Netto vs Ouja Man, Final Exams

**Netto's Awakening: Road to Adolescence**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Rockman EXE** is owned by Capcom Co. Ltd.

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who read and reviewed my last chapter. I really appreciated it and I'm more than inspired to continue this fic which I swill have it uploaded within two to three weeks. Thank you. Really, this meant a lot to me as it meant a lot to you.

This chapter we'll shift things a bit as the upcoming closure of Netto's first year in junior high nears and I'll give our characters a lot of exposure and more plot as school time nears its exit and Netto is going to have a bit of action as another "disturbance" is trying to get in to the Net Saver's way.

Read below to see why, and how Meiru would be of any help to him.

Also, Enzan makes an appearance

Well, that's all for now. Time to start this fic and enjoy!

* * *

**_The night before the exams..._**

At the police station, Netto is being debriefed by Meijin as it shows that a cell was wrecked and claimed that a person in a Cross Fusion armor similar to Rockman appeared and is believed to have busted a wanted criminal loose, and the escaped criminal is revealed to be Takeshi Asakura, and though the CCTV cameras failed to record how ASakura escaped, it did show the footage of the Cross Fisuon bearer smashed the cell that allows Asakura to escape.

It shows that the armored person is encased in purple and black armor, and vaguely resembles an slight imitation of "Cobra Commander", and the police failed to stop him as they got beaten up and resulted in 20 dead cops and injured about 30 of them, and then went through a computer and escaped, and there he was nowhere to be found, in which it became more mysterious as there is no Dimensional converter found, so it is a mystery as to how the Cross Fusion user managed to appear undetected.

"Eh? That's the guy who springs a criminal out?"

"Yes...and we're still figuring out how he got inside even though there's no Dimensional Converter found around the station..."

"And his armor...it looked...cool...but the way he fights..."

"Still...can we count on your help?"

"Sure..."

"Sir Meijin...we looked around the area...no sign of Asakura..."

"Okay...keep searching..."

"Yes, sir..."

And so Netto looked around and still got no clues as to who the perpetrator is, and bowed to Meijin that he has to go home because he has a final exam tomorrow which he accepted and thanked Netto for responding. As Netto left, he talked to Rockman via his PET on who would spring a very violent criminal out of jail and what would benefit him for. They have no idea that they passed by an alley were Asakura is hiding, and he is smirking viciously as he got to escape jail, and he got an item in his hand, which is revealed to be a PET, and there a flashback scene is being played.

**~FLASHBACK~**

An hour before his escape, Asakura had just beaten up another inmate and he was "physically disciplined" by responding guards, and as he lay on his bed, he is getting irritated and impatient, and brought out a PET he hid under his pillow, and there recalled how he got it in the first place, as a person appeared and seemed to have a connection to the Cyber world and told Asakura that he can have the PET and get out, then do anything he wants, as well as giving him the means to obtain a Navi or Darkloid partner, and after that, Asakura waited for weeks until deciding that it is now the right time to make his move.

Several minutes later, the scene shows that Asakura's cell was busted open and out came what appeared to be a Cross Fusion user and casually walked the corridors and as responding guards came, the armored entrant easily dispatched them and began beating the guards before using his PET to escape via a nearby computer before more guards arrived, and after witnessing it they decided to call Meijin, and in turn he called Netto.

**~END FLASHBACK~**

* * *

The next day, it was revealed that it is the 1st week of March, and today is the finals exam, which things are getting hectic for Netto as he is forced to make a detour from heading to school due to the fact that he had to juggle his time between school and as a Net Saver. The pressure was starting to get to him as he is ready to work on his finals exams when he got a call from Meijin about the Cross Fusion user being spotted , and it shows that it wasn't a Darkloid attackthat was initially been reported.

"Darn it…of all the worst timing…why now?"

Netto/Rockman was busy fending off the Cross Fusion user, who is now identified as **Ouja Man**, as who just assaulted a school for the highly gifted, and he seemed to have a perchance to violence as loves to maim and/or kill someone he feels could "satisfy his hunger". He loves a fight and has no qualms on taking on someone regardless of their age and gender. Thanks to being given a PET, his alter ego, Asakura, is given a lot of reasons to rejoice.

This is because Asakura was given a PET and a chip to enable "Cross-Fusion" and was given a Navi partner named **Venosnaker**. Originally nothing more than a Darkloid with an appearance of a adult human-sized cobra, when Asakura initiates Cross-Fusion he was given an armor that made him resemble an armored Cobra Commander with purple color and black suited undergarment. Surprisingly, despite the Cross Fusion, Venosnaker remained separate from Ouja Man and even moves normally after the initiation was completed. Armed with a small scepter with a cobra head which acts as his PET, he has only three battle chips:

- Summon Venosnaker;

- Summon Veno-Sword

- Final Vent

This was a problem for Netto/Rockman as they are handicapped in this battle, two-against-one and even though he has only three battle chips, Ouja Man was still a force to reckon with. Netto/Rockman was now reeling at his opponent as Ouja Man was a superb street fighter and even with the use of his various battle chips he was lagging behind in terms of fighting style. Asakura was starting to get a bit bored with how Rockman fight and even decided to agitate him by summoning Venosnaker and attacked the elementary-level kids who happened to be the gifted scholars.

"So…this is the famous Rockman…whose partner is no more than a slacking teenager…you're starting to bore me out…if my fighting can't inspire you…then perhaps this will…"

Due to the Dimensional Converter that appeared outside the school area, Venosnaker was able to cross and exist in the real world and began to spit acid, killing a few kids and this agitated Netto, but it took a lot of will power from Rockman to calm his partner, but the Net Saver decided to step onto Asakura's level. He started to engage with Asakura using his acquired knowledge on Judo, but even though he managed to catch up with his opponent, Ouja Man was very crafty and managed to beat him down.

"I...I won't let you! Battle Chip...Long Sword...SLOT IN!"

"Good...I like that...Battle Chip...Veno-Sword...SLOT IN!"

Soon both were armed with swords and clashed blades, but Ouja Man was the better swordsman due to his experience.

"That's it…keep that up…now you're starting to amuse me at least…here…have a dose of this…Battle Chip: Final Vent…SLOT IN!"

As Netto/Rockman gets up, he saw Ouja Man jumps up in a backward flip motion towards Venosnaker and then the Cobra-Darkloid "spits" his "partner" towards him and Rockman inserted a chip to defend himself.

"Battle Chip…Guard Blocks…SLOT IN!"

The guard blocks appeared and shielded Netto/Rockman, but Ouja Man continued his attack, doing a bicycle kick-like motion and breaks his way through the blocks and is moments away from impact, but Roll appeared and pushed Rockman out of the way and she got the brunt of the attack, sending her crashing a few feet away, seriously injuring her.

"Huh? Now why would she do that?"

"Roll!"

As Netto-Rockman tries to rush at Roll's side, Ouja Man uses his Veno-Sword and attacked Rockman, keeping him away from her, but then, Enzan-Blues showed up and is armed with the Masamune, stabbing him on his right shoulder. Although hurt, he was impressed at his new opponent and decided to leave for now.

"Lucky you, kid…I found someone more worthy of my time…you…the red-armored guy with the white hair…I'll find you and challenge you…hope you're more pro-active than that Hikari brat…"

With that Ouja Man disappeared along with his Navi partner and the dimensional converter was deactivated on its own. As Netto reverted back to normal, he was relieved that only roll was there and not Meiru. As Enzan Ijuin helps out Netto, he noticed several bruises on his left cheek and right rib cage area. Seconds later three of Netto's friends arrived after hearing the news. They were Dekao Oyama, Tohru Hikawa and Meijin Eguchi. Meijin suggested that Netto be taken to a doctor but he refused.

"Can't…have a finals exam…or I risk getting summer classes…"

"Fine…but I'll come with you so I can come up with an alibi for Ms. Mariko Ozono…"

At school Meijin managed to convince Mariko to give Netto a chance to take up the long quiz without delay claiming that Ouja Man abducted him and wanted to use him as a "punching bag" and she took the bait. Luckily Netto's PET was inside his pocket and saw Netto couldn't concentrate due to his untreated injuries he got from Ouja Man, so he had to resort to cheating as to cover up his identity as a Net Saver.

"Rockman…you don't have to…"

"Sometimes a white lie is needed to cover your real tracks…we don't have time…here are the answers and write it down…you have to get to a clinic after this…"

Reluctantly he did, and after that he submitted his papers and went to Meijin, who somehow learned of this but came to respect Rockman's actions. Then a scene was attracted when the youngest Net Saver slumped to the floor with a shrieking Meiru shouting for help. He was taken to a clinic and managed to wake him up to prevent him from going to shock due to the severity of his injuries which ranged to concussions to a blow to his left temple. Luckily it wasn't too serious and he was discharged from the clinic and was sent home.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Well…that was intense…from an action-packed scene to a lemon scene…but at least it has a story to boot, and it has emotions involved…

Also, **Ouja Man** is based from **Kamen Rider Ohja**, a character from **Kamen Rider Ryuki**. That series gave me the idea on who will be the villains here and I decided to try it out. Hope you like it. And I'll try to experiment on bringing more Kamen riders here in the next coming chapters…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Will Netto Hikari pass the finals? Or will he be forced to repeat a subject?

The answer will be revealed in the next chapter.

And expect Meiru to "COMFORT" Netto in a more SEDUCTIVE WAY…


	6. Sensual Comfort

**Netto's Awakening: Road to Adolescence**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Rockman EXE** is owned by Capcom Co. Ltd.

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Last chapter shows Netto having "physical problems" before the finals exam, and after that he collapsed.

Now Netto gets another physical...with Meiru "comforting" him...

* * *

A few days later, Mariko called Netto and told him that he missed one more subject during the finals exams, and told him that he has to be ready as she was able to convince the other teacher to let Netto take the "make up" exam so that he would be able to complete the subjects, and Netto is given one more day to review, and the Net Saver thanked Mariko and he went home to study the subjects - Biology and Math. The topics to be covered within the test was none other than the Reproductive System, and Netto sighed as he still felt awkward in reviewing that topic, yet he has no choice over that matter.

* * *

Later that night, Netto was reviewing his lessons which also included the Reproductive System and he knew this was very awkward for him recalling himself and Meiru watching a porn DVD. He hoped that she didn't noticing him "pinching" his arousal because the feeling was good. A knock on the door was heard and it was Meiru who came in, dressed in a tanktop and a mini-skirt minus the stockings. He blushed at seeing his best friend getting more and more attractive.

"Hi, Netto…how are you feeling?"

"Fine…just needed to finish reviewing these pointers…I'm looking forward to next school year so I can get some relaxation…and no school pressures when Net Saving is needed…"

"I can tell…anyway…want me to help you out in your review?"

"Sure…"

And so the two teens started the reviewing with Meiru helping Netto studying for tomorrow's exams. Surprisingly she didn't have difficulty in lecturing her best friend and he is learning quite fast, even in mathematics. Their session lasted for over an hour and neither of the two noticed it. In the course of their reviewing Netto took of his shirt due to the heat despite turning on the fan. As the next 30 minutes went by, they were done and both sat on the bed to relax.

"You know…I was scared when you slumped to the ground…I thought I'd lose you…"

"Sorry to make you worry, Meiru-chan…I'll be careful from now on…"

She hugged him after those words but then her books fell off the bed and he picked it up. As he looks up his face was close to Meiru's and the two glance at each other, unknowingly felt an attraction to each other. Both were staring into each other's eyes. They remained frozen… only seeing each other…and before they noticed it, their lips met. Both their eyes were closed and they feel nothing but awakened passion…heat emanating from their mouth as their kiss deepens despite their breathing.

Surprisingly even though he has no knowledge of kissing his body did the work for him and though awkward, he managed to pull it off nicely. Meiru, Like Netto, was in her own world, never in her life would she end up kissing the boy who she had an attraction since 5th grade, her best friend. Her feelings for him were evident since their kindergarten days. As the passion intensifies, their bodies underwent a strange reaction.

Her hands began exploring his upper body from his chest down to his stomach, while his right hand began to pull down her left strap of her tanktop and began kissing her neck on the left side, and his right hand began to caress her left thigh, raising her skirt up until her white panties were exposed. He resumed kissing her lips and she absent-mindedly accepted.

Her hands then moved on its own, as she started to push down his shorts leaving his loose brief and then her right hand began to caress the "center" and a bulge was forming, and Netto began to gyrate his hips while moaning in their kiss. Despite the sensual feeling she was till oblivious to her surrounding and continued her ministrations. She then pushed down his brief until his shaved erection was exposed and her right hand encircled it and started to caress it…up and down. He moaned in their kiss while swaying his hips as the sensual feeling he felt last week returned and this time it was stronger than before.

As each stroking minutes passed Netto felt energized yet he remained still, and in his aroused state he removed Meiru's skirt and panties and she was naked on the waist down, yet all he did was caress her legs. When her smooth and delicate fingers touched his "head" his body reacted further and he began to push his hips, rubbing his erection on her right hip. Despite watching the porn DVD he was still new at this and since he was too aroused to know what is happening he just followed his body's instinct, and he was rubbing his ercetion on her hips as if he was making love. Despite this Meiru continued to rub Netto's hard organ, too aroused to notice what is going on.

As the minutes went by, both continued to kiss each other and their arousal was too much to bear as he felt something powerful was forming on his lower body. Because of his aroused state he was too busy to break the kiss as he enjoyed the feeling. Then as the next minute went on he felt something about to explode, and Meiru felt his organ throbbing hard yet she continued to rub him up and down. As the feeling approaches he was finally roused from his "suspended animation" and broke the kiss, but his eyes remained closed and moaned quite moderately.

"Ahh…ahh…ahh…"

She felt his erection pulsed and as she looks down she saw whitish fluids shooting from the tip of Netto's penis, firing like a water gun. It was warm and even though she saw it, she couldn't bring herself to cease her actions, as she was fascinated by what she saw. She continued her action for about two minutes before his organ softened, and soon both regained their normal composures, and Netto was shocked by what just happened. He took a towel and wiped off the "mess" he made while looking mortified. Even Meiru was shocked by this but she knew it wasn't his fault. Both got attracted and ended up kissing, and then this.

"Meiru…I'm…I didn't…"

"Shh…I'm not upset at you…we just…well…you know…I've fallen for you and…"

"So do I…but after this…we…"

"N-netto…you're…in love with me?"

"Y-yes…"

Overcame with emotion she hugged him and they agreed to become a couple, but both dressed up and cleaned the "mess", but she reminded him of tomorrow's exams, and promised that after the exams, and if he passed them all, they will discuss about what to do next to start their relationship. She left for home while Netto was in a daze after what just happened.

* * *

The next day, Netto emerged from school after answering all of the remaining subjects' exams and hoped that he passed them all. As he went home, his PET greeted him and the two had a conversation.

"I'm surprised you pulled it off even though you didn't know how to kiss a girl…"

"Yeah…I wonder why…but in the end we're a couple…"

"So what's in store for you two after the school year ends?"

"Don't know…"

* * *

By the end of week, Netto and Meiru awaits the result of the final grading period to see who passed and who will take summer classes. The result will be released by next week.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Well…hope you like the lemon scene after all the action that was shown in last chapter…but at least it has a story to boot, and it has emotions involved…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Will Netto Hikari pass the finals? Or will he be forced to repeat a subject?

The answer to that will be revealed in the next chapter...


	7. A Fortune Teller's Quest

**Netto's Awakening: Road to Adolescence**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Rockman EXE** is owned by Capcom Co. Ltd.

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

This chapter Netto will get to see whether he passed his exams or spend summer classes, while another new character will be introduced...and gets in the face of Enzan Ijuin...

* * *

At school, Netto was standing in front of a huge crowd of students awaiting for the bulletin board to be posted to see who passed the finals and who's going to spend summer classes. He was quite worried about the outcome even though he answered all the questions on his subjects but still has doubts about his results. Although this was not about his subjects that's been bugging him. He was still recalling his first kiss, his first make-out with Meiru, and his "first time", in which he extracted his "seed" for the first time and landed on her hips. He felt guilty about it despite Rockman's assurance that she also wanted this and both fell in love.

Even though they're officially a couple the two haven't been speaking for a week and Meiru can understand why. She too was mentally awhirl on this and wondered what made her "jump the gun". She managed to see him among the crowd and saw his facial distress.

Then a school official arrived and posted the names of the students who passed and who did not. A chorus of cheers and jeers were echoed within the hall as a mixture of emotions erupted. About 70 percent of the students passed the finals and the entire school year, them were Netto and Meiru, while 30 percent were forced to concede and plan to take up summer classes. But in the midst of the celebration the redhead couldn't get through Netto as he left in a depressing mood despite passing his school year.

As he was heading home, Renjou Ai saw his friend looking glum and decided to approach him to know what's bugging him. After hearing the tale he was quite surprised that despite taking the "first base" he still lack the confidence of a perfect lover.

"Seriously, Hikari...if you feel that she was violated...she'd slam you to the wall. She did that because she loves you and you also feel the same. Now that you guys are official...you should open up more to each other."

"But...I don't know the first thing about relationships...! all I know is that friends evolved to best friends...and...and...and..."

"...best friends eventually become lovers. If you need to know about relationships...here. Read this doujinshi. Its a romance story. You'll get the hang of it after you follow the flow of the story. Now go and read it...but make sure you're alone..."

The Net Saver left after heeding Ai's advice, not noticnng that Sakurai overheard them and she plans to see what her boyfriend got from the senior student.

* * *

At the Hikari residence, Netto was changing his clothes and was only clad in his tanktop shirt and nothing else while talking to Rockman on his PET. The two were chatting after opening the contents of the doujinshi, which entitled "_Hearts No Tsubasa_" which means "Wings Of The Heart". After browsing the first few pages he blushed at the sight. Even though the story was purely romance, there were several love scenes depicted, in complete detail.

"Seriously, Netto…Ai was sincere enough to help you out, so it wouldn't hurt to peek at that book if you want to know the first thing in a relationship. But bear in mind that doing the actions in a couple is different from the ones you learn in a manga. You'll eventually know what to do. Go hang out together, going to dates…be at each others' sides…you'll know…"

Nodding, the Net Saver then started browsing not noticing Meiru sneaking behind him and also took a peek, seeing the love scenes of a couple making love, and then she secretly peeked at her boyfriend's organ, seeing it slowly grow hard. She resumed her peeking at the doujinshi and then at Netto, noticing that he was intent on reading the plot.

Netto's fixation on the doujinshi kept him from noticing Rockman's smirking and was too busy to notice that his erection was moving up and down while Meiru was looking at his hard organ, while resuming her peeking at the pages, surprised that the majority of the love scenes are purely romantic and that the plot is very good. Netto unknowingly began to stroke his hardened penis as he became more aroused by the minute.

It was then that he noticed Rockman giggling and he turn around, surprised to see her standing behind him. What's worse, he was surprised to see that he was already aroused and in full view for her lover to see. He blushed while a blushing Meiru just smiled at him.

"Um…hi, Netto..hope I didn't startled you…"

"Um…er…um…er…"

**-x-**

At an outdoor café, Enzan Ijuni arrived and took a seat, trying to unwind after a bout of depression as he got in to an verbal, AND physical argument with his father over something personal. Today was the death anniversary of his mother and his father sternly told him not to show weakness as he shed a tear while inside his father's office after seeing his mother's picture. Though he ignored his warning he got a slap in the face and he instinctively punched him back. The elder Ijuni was taken bacak by this as he felt blood dripping from his nose. The staff inside were woried over the tension between father and son, but someone steps in to diffuse it.

Dr. Hikari was there and managed to diffuse the tension, but he advised Enzan to take a walk while he talks to his father. To his surprised, Mr. Ijuin was being lectured sternly by Dr. Hikari on family matters and not to humiliate his son outside their home. Blues was sympathetic to his partner and was in favor of Mr. Ijuin getting what he deserves and managed to calm his master's nerves while walking.

While sitting at his seat he noticed a man sitting at his seat a few tables away. In front of him was a woman and she seemingly listens intently at what the man said. He appeared to be aged 22, wearing a red tuxedo, white polo, black pants and black shoes. Enzan and Blues ere forced to listen to the conversation and were slightly surprised to hear what the talking is all about after the man flipped his coin.

**Man**: "The fortune says that you'll lose something precious to you, but that can be avoided if you re-evaluate your decisions. You should not be hasty and take all the time to think it through. That's all I can say."

The woman bowed and left and then glances at the Net Saver talking to his Navi, seemingly knowing the two after glancing at them for a minute or two.

**Enzan**: "Did you hear that?"

**Blues**: "Yes, master…he's a fortune teller, and I wonder why humans are interested in seeing people like that when they themselves can decide their own future."

Their conversation was interrupted as the man approached Enzan and seeing Blues up close, and tension seem to build up between the two persons following a brief stare down which apparently gauged the 15-year old teen's suspicions.

"It seems that my fortune telling is right…I'm meeting someone very important."

"Mind you own business, sir…"

"I can tell you're upset…and that is due to family matters…"

"Shut up…"

"Your father is very cold to you…and even abrasively told you not to show weakness of any kind…and hardly has time for you…"

"Shut…up…"

"Moreover, he even disapproves a teenage girl that you've gotten close to due to her skin color…"

This further infuriated Enzan as what the man said is true...the elder Ijuin disapproves his son's association to Anetta mainly because she was semi-black (since she's from Jamoica) and despite meeting her, even after she showd politeful courtesy, Enzan's father still disapproves of her. He didn't want this to be discussed by some stranger and loses his cool.

"WHAT UP WITH YOU?"

"To see if you're the one I'm destined to meet…a Net Saver…"

"I am…and what about it? What does this have to do with you?"

"Perhaps this will convince you…"

The man in red tuxedo took something from the inner pocket of his red tuxedo and revealed it to Enzan, which is a PET, and through the LCD you can see a Navi which has the appearance of a stingray. The black and white-haired teen Net Saver jumped back assuming him to be someone like Ohja Man but the man shook his head sideways to deny the charge.

"I'm not like the person you're assuming. I have a reason of my own and I dedicate my life in stopping Net Users from abusing their powers…"

"And what if I refuse to believe that?"

"Perhaps we can settle this at a very private place…come with me…"

As the two came to an abandoned arcade mall, the man challenged Enzan to a duel and showed to the teen a Synchronization Chip for Cross Fusion. Enzan was surprised at this and was wondering what to do when the man threw the chip at him, and this confuses him a lot.

"You can have it. You'll need it as well as make more to have your people create more to help curb the criminal elements. I have one as well so we can Cross Fusion at the Cyber world."

"A one-on-one then…fine with me…I need to steam off against someone…"

"Throwing your anger on someone is inadvisable…but perhaps this will let you loosen some hostility you felt earlier...moreover, look at the chip. As you notice it, it's more than just a Synchronization Chip for Cross Fusion. You'll need the Dimensional Converter in order to cross Fuse, but with that chip you can fuse with your Navi even here at the real world."

"Why are you telling me this? Why give it to me?"

"My fortune telling says that you'll one day encounter something tragic...and to avert it, you will need that chip. That chips you and I have right now is called the Vent Chip. Now let's go to the Cyber World...you need to channel your anger away from others."

The fortune teller aimed his PET at a controller box where he shoots his Navi there and then prepares to do his fusion, and this surprised both Enzan and Blues as they watched the transformation in front of them.

"Vent Synchronization Chip slot in...initiating Vent Fusion!"

The fortune teller underwent an amazing transformation which is faster than the cross fusion of Enzan or Netto, as the two sides of the man were immeditately covered in a maroon-colored armor with black "suiting". His helmet was fully-covered and has an appearance of a stingray while his left forearm has a small, shield-like chip reader which also has the appearance of a stingray. The man then glances at Enzan and motions him to do the same before entering the Cyber World.

"Master Enzan...I detected no virus from him...and believe it or not...his fusion is different...and it doesn't require to physically combine with his Navi...in fact his Navi is waiting for him in the Cyber World and is separate from that man..."

"Then I'll try it as well...be ready, Blues...we don't know what we're about to find out..."

Nodding Blues braces himself as Enzan inserted the Vent Chip to initiate his own transformation. He aimed his PET at a controler box where the fortune teller did his sequence a while ago and now he shoots his Navi there and Blues is now inside where the man is awaiting Enzan's arrival, then prepares to do his fusion, and this surprised both Enzan and Blues as they watched the transformation in front of them.

"Vent Synchronization Chip slot in...initiating Vent Fusion!"

Soon he underwent the same fusion as the other man did and to his surprise his armor resembles the cross fusion version of Blues, exept that he is light black in design and nothing else. Checking on his PET, Blues was relatively unaffected and decided to try entering the Cyber World, and moments later he arrived there where the armored fortune teller is standing, and they were standing within an outdoor stadium.

"In this form I am **Raia Man**...and here you can do things you didn't normally do while in Cross Fusion mode. Here you can try experimenting your new chips but you should use them wisely and strategically. Now is your chance to vent your anger at me for it will consume you if this keeps up."

"You choose the wrong person to challenge, but I accept your challenge."

Behind the armored Enzan was Blues standing by awaiting orders, and behind Raia Man was a Navi that resembled a stingray and is also awaiting orders from its master, both ready to fight for the first time with no witnesses around. However, their upcoming battle did not go unnoticed as Roll and Rush were passing by, and even though the stadium was quite far the two can still be seen by anyone passing by. Despite the strange coloring the two were able to tell that it was Blues due to his original design but they were taken aback by what happened next.

Raia Man opened a cover where a chip can be inserted which is located at the "forehead" of his chip reader which he refers to as his "visor" and took a chip from the side of his belt ind inserted it inside his Visor.

"Battle Chip...Swing Vent...slot in!"

Raia Man's Navi, identified as **Exo-Diver**, flew in to the air and dropped what appeared to be a metallic, thorned whip and Rayman caught it and brandishes it in front of his opponent while Enzan checks out his chips which only has two:

- Summon Blues

- Sword Vent "Masamune"

- Sword Vent "Long Sword"

Seeing what Raia Man drew, Enzan then took out a chip and inserts it on his Visor which resembles a rapier attached to the side of his belt so he could begin his experiment on challenging his new opponent.

"Battle Chip...Sword Vent...slot in!"

A masamune sword appeared in front of Enzan and he took it and the battle is about to commence, and both Roll and Rush decided to find Netto and Meiru to tell them what they just saw.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Well, though the love scene's quite brief, I decided to take a break on that and concentrate on putting more plot here so as to show you readers that even a lemon fic has a good, quality story to boot.

A new character just showed up and appeared to be a good guy, though his reason for goading Enzan to a fight is indeed suspicious, and Enzan gets a Cross Fusion armor of his own and it didn't required Blues to merge with him. What's more exciting is that he and Blues co-exist separately in the Cyber World.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

- Netto and Meiru talk things out on what to do with their relationship and how to put each other at ease

- Enzan and Raia Man duke it out to see who's better in terms of fighting...


	8. First Experience, Enzan's Defeat

**Netto's Awakening: Road to Adolescence**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Rockman EXE** is owned by Capcom Co. Ltd.

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

More exciting plots are on the way and more interesting characters are coming in to balance the story that would affect the cast involved, past and present. And again many thanks to the reviewers (old and new) for the thoughtful comments. I appreciate it a lot and I'm very inspired to continue the fic.

Last we left Enzan Ijuin got in to a confrontation with a mysterious fortune teller who has the same cross-fusing powers like Ouja Man and gave Enzan a Synchro Chip to do a similar Cross Fusing called "Vent Fusion" and the two can travel to the Cyber world without the need of the Dimensional Converter. Moreover they can co-exist with their Navi without merging and so their battle begins and see where this all head to.

And let's not forget where Netto and Meiru left off after getting caught her boyfriend reading an adult doujinshi and this is where their relationship is tested to the limit.

* * *

At the heart of the financial district, many people are trekking to several shops and the streets are littered with shoppers. Most of the shops were filled are fashion botiques and many "_fashionistas_" are getting shopaholic in buying the current trend of clothing and the designers and sellers were mutually happy about it. Though one wasn't and is hiding within an alley plotting revenge. It was **Hide Narcy**, and the effeminate erstwhile designer was angered that his works are ignored and want to ruin the shoppers' happiness.

"Those ignorant idiots...I'll show them who's boss...**Videotape Man**...are you ready to sow terror on those fashion wannabe's? We will have our revenge!"

"Ready as you are, Narcy...just say the word and it's stampede time."

In an instant Videotape Man, Narcy's Navi partner-in-crime, created copies of Rockman and Blues in action and are ready to unleash them at the busy shop when someone stepped in and blocked their way. The person standing appeared to vaguely resemble "Robocop", though his armor's design were different and his color scheme was green and silver. At the right side of his belt was a sub-machine gun and he appeared to resemble a cross fusion Navi which made Narcy and Videotape Man a bit uneasy.

"If there is one thing I can't stand...it's a homosexual troublemaker and a Navi who's good in piracy stuff. Guess I'll have to chase you out to prevent traffic. Now I'll be late in seeing my client because of you..."

"AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING HOMOSEXUAL?"

**-x-**

At the Hikari Residence, Meiru took Netto's hands and had him sit next to her on his bed while placing the doujinshi on the bed while trying to ignoring Netto's erection which was still "up and running". Netto was flustered on how to explain to his girlfriend about reading the adult manga and fondling himself while seeing a portion of her creamy thigh which aroused him further. Taking a deep breath Netto decided to tell her what is he is doing but she beat him to the punch.

"I overheard your conversation with Renjou Ai. I see why you're having insecurities. Like you you're my first love and I'm also new to this relationship. We started out as childhood friends...then became best friends...you can open up to me if you have problems..."

"The only problem I have, Meiru...is that I couldn't afford to lose you...and i don't want to screw up our new-found relationship...and that's why I came to Renjou and he gave me this advice...to be honest...I don't know much about relationships apart from our status as a couple...and this is why I'm reading this...to know what it's like when in a relationship...I'm sorry if you saw me..."

"I understand...but...if you open up to me about something...then I'll be glad to help you...my feelings for you haven't changed. Let's not keep any secrets...let's help each other and I'm sure our relationship will be stronger. I love you, Netto."

Feeling ashamed by this he slowly shed tears and she hugged him to sooth and calm him down as he apologized to her. After a minute of silence he finally cheered up and glanced at her, her eyes adoring and she slowly felt like melting glancing at her first love. They slowly touched their lips and began kissing. As the kiss deepens passion slowly took over their thinking as he had her lie on his bed, her legs slowly parted and he began to caress her thighs while she slowly touched his arousal, re-igniting the fire around his "private area".

**-x-**

Back at Shibuya, the mysterious fighter used his sub-machine gun and took out Videotape Man's "copies" of Rockman and Blues, but then the Asteroid made more copies and Narcy was jumping for joy seeing that they are gaining the advantage. The the mysterious person in a "Navi-suit" of armor wasn't pertubed by this and welcomed the challenge as he fired more of his ammo from his sub-machine gun, but then the "copies" of Rockman began to open fire and he was starting to reel back and seek cover.

"That's right...run and hide...you can't stop us!"

Seeing and deducing Videotape Man's source of power is from the "tape" coming from his wrists, the mysterious person then opened the bottom hilt of his gun where it stores the ammo's storage, and then he placed a battle chip in there.

"Battle Chip: Shoot Vent...slot in!"

In an instant a huge bazooka materializes and the man in green and silver armor took it and opened fire. The copies of Rockman and Blues were "deleted", and when the smoke cleared Narcy was running away, his hair was emitting smoke while Videotape Man logged out after his "tape" was damaged along with portions of his body. The mysterious man also left the scene as his attack has attracted the attention of the Net Police.  
After five minutes, a man in a business suit emerged from the alley with no one noticing him. He boarded a car where his driver is waiting for him. As the car moved away they weren't flagged by the police as he was recognizable by everyone.

"Did you checked out what you just saw, attorney?"

"A well-known designer-turned Net Terrorist...Hide Narcy. If I ignored that guy he might have caused havoc and I'll be forced to cancel the meeting with my client who is also attending the party today, Goro. I managed to chase him away but..."

"That's alright, attorney...we're almost here...and I told her that you'll be delayed a bit..."

"Thank you, Goro..."

The man, a well-known lawyer named Suichi Kitaoka, arrived at the said party where he will meet his client to discuss about a case, and like Rayman, he also has a Vent Synchro-chip which allows him to do a cross fusion, but not to merge with his Navi. He is identified as **Zolda Man**. His driver, also a loyal servant named **Goro Yura**, is the only one to know his master's identity and faithfully kept it a secret ever since.

**-x-**

Back at the Hikari house, Netto sat on his bed as Meiru slowly undresses herself after he asked permission if he can touch her. Seeing that he was curious, and that he already allowed himself to be touched, she realized that she was also curious and wondered what it's like to be touched by a boy. So she gave her consent and started to undress herself until she is naked.

Netto blushed as he get to see a girl naked in full view...live. Though he'd seen one in the doujinshi and the DVD, but this is is different. From her head to toe, he was admiring her beauty and deep inside he was lucky to commit himself from his childhood friend to best friend and now girlfriend. He then stared at her boobs, which is a B-cup size. Though not as big as the girls', Meiru's boobs were a sight to behold and he was happy to be the first to see it. It was then that their "session" is about to commence.

"Meiru...let me know if you want me to stop...I don't want to force myself on you..."

"I will, Netto...but...please be gentle...this is my first time to be touched by you..."

And so the two lovers kissed tenderly to put each other at ease to make themselves comfortable as to assure each other that they are in good hands. The 15-year old Net Saver gasped when she gently grabbed him but continued to lower himself until he was just above the 15-year old teen beauty. He leaned down and kissed her, feeling Meiru wrap an arm around his neck, pulling him down. She snaked her tongue into his mouth, groaning when he captured it with his lips, before darting his own tongue into her mouth. They separated only when he was fully on the bed. Slowly the two young lovers reached out for each other.

Despite the intense start, both were nervous but she mustered the courage not to scare him off as she wanted him to build some confidence of his own. The girl stared at him in anticipation, moaning when he cupped one of her breasts. She frowned at feeling his hand quiver.

"Quit trembling, you'll be fine." Meiru placed her hand on his, holding it in place. "Just…don't be rough."

"Are you sure?" whispered Netto.

"Yes."

She shivered as he squeezed her gently before running his fingers over her flesh. Squirming under his touch, she wanted more and was shocked when he stopped. Glaring up at him, she saw him smiling nervously. The redhead gasped when his finger made contact with a small delicate nipple, pressing down on it. Her back arched as he took the erect bud between his fingers and pinched gently. Snuggling against the pillows, she sighed as he cupped both her breasts, his hands brushing over them.

"Don't tease me anymore, please..." she begged, her voice trembling after several minutes of his massaging.

Netto nodded, releasing his hold. He felt her resist when he made her lay on her side, facing away, but soon felt her relax against him. She looked over her shoulder, smiling, as she felt his still hardened manhood against her backside. He smiled back as he felt her skin against his torso. Slowly he snaked an arm under her, cupping one of her breasts, and started kneading it. He was careful not to squeeze too hard, knowing the goal was to pleasure her, not hurt her.

The young boy couldn't believe what he was doing with Meiru. Her body was soft and warm, he wanted to hold her forever. It seemed all a unreal, remembering the girl who hated anyone touching or staring at her. Now she was letting him massage her in the most intimate of places, showing her complete trust. Still his hands trembled, testament to his fear of doing something wrong. The thought disappeared when she moaned while he ran his hand over her silky skin on the way to her lower body. Every little sound and movement was a reminder she was enjoying what he was doing. Without stopping he placed a couple of slow, tender kisses on her neck.

The girl's moans increased as his fingers danced along her stomach, working their way over her body. She trembled as his fingers brushed against the swell of her free breast but never cupping it. The redhead pushed against him harder as he reached her lower body, stroking her slender legs. A groan escaped her lips at his fingers finding a spot behind her knee before working his way up her slender leg to her waist. She started squirming as the pleasure slowly built in her body. Opening her mouth, she was about to tell him to get to work when his hand stroked her inner thigh. Her nails dug into his hand as he worked his way higher, crying out when he made contact.

"Meiru?"

"I'm okay," she moaned, encouraging him to continue.

"I'm not hurting you?"

"No..." she replied, her fingers resting over his as she guided him. When he began to stroke her moist, delicate petals, the redhead closed her eyes, surrendering to the sensations running through her body.

Netto lay there gently caressing her warm folds while she mewled in ecstasy, enjoying the feeling of her body as she trembled in his arms. Slowly he spread her lips, letting his middle finger trace small circles around her sensitive flesh. He continued to gently rub her, amazed by her reactions. The girl started writhing against him as he tickled her lightly, before gently sliding his finger into her. He was surprised at how hot and wet her vagina was, as he wiggled his finger before withdrawing. He smiled, listening to the redhead's fast breathing as she gripped his hand tighter. The man was shocked when she wrapped her leg over him, but returned to pleasuring her. Her body tensed when his finger made contact with her clitoris.

Meiru stared at the far wall, enjoying the feeling of his fingers on her body. He was so gentle with his touches, never groping or playing rough. Here she was, letting a boy touch her most private parts, and she was enjoying it. She could feel her body slowly heating up from her desires and his constant massaging. Every time he touched her warm flesh her pleasure grew.

"Do you like this?" he whispered timidly.

"Mmmhmm," the redhead moaned when Netto tickled her clitoris through its hood, caught between pleasure and pain. Pleasure at how good he was making her feel and pain at how strong the pleasure was.

"Harder."

"What?"

Gripping his hand on her breast she encouraged him to squeeze her harder, groaning when he did. She closed her eyes, concentrating on relaxing after he picked up his stimulation. Her breath caught in her throat when he squeezed her clitoris gently before returning to his stroking. As his finger brushed up against her directly, the sensations overwhelmed her, pushing her over the edge. It felt like something inside of her snapped as she let out a long, piercing scream. Her inner muscles contracted as she orgasmed, her nails digging into Netto's hand.

The young man wasn't ready for what happened when she reached her climax. He thought he had hurt her when she had screamed suddenly and her body went ridged. His hand ached where she had gripped him, and he felt a film of hot fluid on his fingers. Holding her in his arms, he waited for her tremors to subside and her breathing to return to normal. Removing his hand from between her legs, he wiped it off on the sheet behind him, before wrapping his arms around her again. Gently he pulled her onto him, after she had turned to face him again, so they were staring at each other.

Meiru lay on top of Netto lost in the euphoria of her orgasm. Her body still trembled as pleasure continued to run through her. It had come as a total surprise to the girl, thinking she would have had more signs of reaching her climax. One moment she was moaning as the pleasure continued to grow from fingers stroking her and the next her entire body was a conductor of pleasure and excitement. She was sure there was no way to top what she had just experienced but she reminded herself they hadn't had sex yet. Her opinion could change when she had experienced everything. For now she looked down weakly at her boyfriend.

"I knew we could find some other uses for those fingers, Netto," she purred, then glanced at him before going for a kiss. Looking downward she saw his penis still throbbing and she decided to pay him back for giving her a good time. She had him lay on his back while slowly placing her head until her face was near his hard organ. She glanced at it while seeing it move back and forth. Though she's seen it a few weeks ago, this was her first time seeing it up close and finds it cute.

Netto was watching his first love glancing at his erection and wondered what she is up to until he recalled the DVD they watched just before the final exams, and then felt thatr this is what she is abouit to do. Before he could react, Meiru slowly brushed her lips angainst his "head", and this was his reaction.

"Ahhh..."

She saw his penis moved and vibrated while seeing her boyfriend's reaction and tried it again, and Netto gave the same reaction while gripping the bed sheets and thrust his hips upward, and she started to give tender "pecks" from his "head" down to the base of his hard penis, watching it throb harder and harder, decided to tease him first before getting in to the session. While teasing him he was moving his hips while moaning at the same time feeling his organ vibrate, and she decided to end his "agony" and decided to try another experiment as she recalled the DVD she and Neto watched.

While closing his eyes, Netto's body underwent a sensual electrocution as she felt his lips enveloping his hard member and almost screamed in delight while thrusting his hips upward, his body went rigid. This was the first time he felt this and tried to keep still as he do not want to alarm her. Meiru removed her mouth, having tasted him and saw what his reaction is like. Smiling, she decided to end their session before the Hikari parents arrived so she encircled her hand around his erection and started to stroke him gently and slow.

**-x-**

At Netto's PET, Rockman was miffling as someone's hand was covering the Navi's mouth. The scene revealed that **Gutsman** was holding him while silencing him as the others were watching the show and enjoyed what they are seeing. With Gutsman were **Glyde** and **Iceman**. The three Navis were grinning at seeing how Netto was reacting to meiru's actions and it was also revealed that through them their NET operators, **Yaito Amanokoji, Tohru Hikwa and Dekao Oyama** can watch the scene in a large monitor screen where her PET is connected. The three were grinning and giggling as they enjoyed the show.

**-x-**

Back at Netto's bedroom, Netto was sweating as he was thrusting his hips upward while Meiru was stroking his erection while "pecking" his "head", feeling him throbbing several times as she sensed that the "ending" is imminent and speeds up her action while he was gripping the sheets, his heart beating faster and soon his body could no longer control the overloading sensation.

"AHHHHHH...!"

Meiru backed away while she continues her action as the 15-year old boy "exploded" as he released his "seed" and shoots upward and landed above his shaved pubic area right below his belly button, and she saw the amount he released yet she kept on rubbing him, feeling his penis throb several times and she stopped her actions after a minute when he finally emptied himself and his organ softened up. She took a towel and wiped off the evidence off his body and her hand, hugging him as he hugged her in return.

"Thanks, Meiru...for trusting me..."

"And thank you, Netto...for not taking advantage of me...I love you..."

"And I love you too..."

As the two kissed, they were startled when they heard a screaming sermon emanating from her PET. As they checked it out, they saw Roll berating Gutsman, Iceman and Glyde for "invasion of privacy", and there the couple realized that they were being watched by Yaito and the others, but before tension can brew, Roll told everyone about Enzan getting in to a fight in the Cyberworld with the mysterious Raia Man where he gained a new fusion chip. They decided to hurry and go there at once.

**-x-**

At the Cyberworld, Enzan was getting the edge as he summoned the Longsword and sent Raia Man reeling but then his temper got the best of him as he started to see the images of his dad in place of Raia Man and the armored fortune teller sees this.

"This is getting you nowhere...please end your hatred of your father and talk things over!"

"Shut up-shut up-shut up-shut up-shut up-shut up-shut up-shut up-shut up-shut up!"

Seeing this he was forced to take drastic measures and took out another battle chip to disable and calm him down.

"Battle Chip...Copy Vent...Slot In!"

In an instant Raia Man got a Longsword of his own and it was revealed that the Copy Vent Battle Chip allows Raia Man to duplicate an opponent's weapon and use it for his own, engaged Enzan in a sword fight and during the scuffle Rayman grabbed his metallic whip and whipped Enzan silly until he was disarmed and down. Then he took out another chip inserted it on his "visor".

"Battle Chip...Final Vent...Slot In!"

Blues was surprised as Exo-diver hovers around and Raia Man jumped on top of him and goes towards his opponent, about to ram him. Blues shouts to his master to watch out, but it was too late as Raia Man executed the move, the "Hydro Basin", and rammed the armored Enzan which sends him towards the "portal" and he was thrown back to the real world, and he was badly hurt, though not serious. Raia Man followed and reverted back to normal and stood in front of a humiliated Enzan.

"As long as you let your anger control you...not only will you be humiliated, but also allows your enemy to read your movement and turn the tide against you. Seek out your friends and ask them for guidance and counseling. One you know what to do then you can challenge me again to a rematch."

With that Enzan watches the fortune teller leave just as Netto, Meiru, Yaito, Tohru and Dekao arrived to see their friend humiliated and throwing a fit but Dekao managed to pin Enzan down while Meiru tries to reason with him.

**-x-**

A week later, Netto got a word from Rockman that Meiru clobbered Dekao, Tohru and Dekao for their actions and even saw what his NetNavi menat when shown the pictures that Deako and Tohru got bruised faces and black eyes, while Yaito got a huge lump on her forehead.

As he decided to take a stroll, he was also told by Rockman that Yuichiro Hikari decided to help Enzan on his anger management issues so Netto feels that everything will be fine. As he passes by an alley he saw the same fortune teller sitting inside an abandoned "cave" with a campfire blazing while holding a piece of paper.

At the same time he saw another person standing and watching the fortune teller doing his activity and it was **Mahajarma** standing quite afar form the fortune teller's area, and his NetNavi, **Magic Man** was talking to him.

"Mahajarama...what do you think of this guy?"

"Too early to say, Magic Man...let's wait and see..."

As Netto looks on, the paper flew from the fortune teller's hand and landed on the campfire and burned, as he sensed a fortune which says that someone's life is in danger, though it wasn't clear on which person is in question but Mahajarama sensed it as well and decided to talk to this fortune teller as he sensed something different about him.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope this chapter is enough to satisfy you after the long wait...a long, love scene and plenty of action from Enzan and Raiaman, though I can't say at this point who is in danger, but you'll soon find out.

Well, though the love scene's quite brief, I decided to take a break on that and concentrate on putting more plot here so as to show you readers that even a lemon fic has a good, quality story to boot.

A new character just showed up after Raia Man did, and appeared to be a good guy, though he appeared to be a lawyer, it's still up on the air on what his allegiance be and how he came to possess a PET and Cross-Fusion chips. Moreover, he seemed to be the "shooting-type" and he is identified as "**Zolda Man**".

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Netto gets in to a "legal problem" and the lawyer gets to his "face", and this may lead to a confrontation between Rockman and Zolda Man...


End file.
